


My Trust in You (Let’s Rule the World Together)

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Haikyuu!! Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Yakuza, Yakuza Boss!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “Better watch your mouth, or I’ll skin you alive.”“We both know you’ll never do that,” Oikawa says with a playful smirk.Iwaizumi is the head of the Yakuza group Seijoh, and Oikawa is his right-hand man.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999165
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	My Trust in You (Let’s Rule the World Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haikyuu!! Week 2020 Day 3: Favourite Team | Crossover/AU
> 
> This is just a short one-shot :) Ever since reading Deathbelle's [The Loyalty of a Traitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429639), I've been hooked on the idea of Iwaoi Yakuza fics (I love this story so much, go check it out if you haven't read it already!), which is why I tried to write my own but with Iwaizumi as the boss instead (there isn't enough of that)
> 
> (This was proofread in a rush but I'll go back over this in a few days to make sure there aren't any grammatical errors)

This has become the new normal.

A year ago, Oikawa would never have imagined himself standing here in this darkened room, one hand gripping a man’s hair and the other resting nonchalantly by his side. The room echoes with muffled pleas but Oikawa remains unwavering, forcing the man’s head to face his _kumicho_.

The one who sits at the peak of this Yakuza group, and the one Oikawa has pledged the rest of his life to.

“So, you’re saying you have _no_ idea where the shipment of guns went?” Iwaizumi drawls, lazily crossing his right ankle onto the left knee and leaning back into the sofa. His tone is flippant—casual, even—but Oikawa recognizes the dangerous glint in Iwaizumi’s eyes, the way he bares his teeth ever so slightly with each word.

“I don’t! I really don’t—”

The man’s words are cut off by Oikawa’s tightening hold on his hair, forcing his head to tilt back.

“Do _not_ ,” Oikawa hisses, “lie to Iwaizumi-san.”

“It’s alright, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says from his seat, waving a hand in a dismissive way that clashes with the underlying viciousness of his tone. “I suppose he’ll be giving a different answer after Kyoutani has his turn with him.”

Oikawa almost grins at the way the man widens his eyes in unconcealed fear.

Almost on cue, a knock sounds at the door, only swinging open when Iwaizumi gives his permission. A man with blond, short hair stalks in, twirling a knife in his hands and a ruthless grin sitting where a scowl usually resides (as it always does whenever there’s someone to torture). Oikawa moves backwards as Kyoutani approaches, handing over the role, and moves to stand next to the sofa, awaiting Iwaizumi’s next instructions.

“You know what to do,” says Iwaizumi as he stands up and shoves his hands into his pockets, turning away to move for the door. Oikawa follows suit, but not before chirping, “Have fun, Mad dog-chan! Make sure you don’t get the pretty carpet dirty, or Iwaizumi will skin you alive!”

Kyoutani’s grunt is the last thing he hears before closing the door behind him.

Their footsteps are the only noise in the dim hallway as Iwaizumi leads the way downstairs. Oikawa doesn’t bother looking away when Iwaizumi inputs the code at the door, having already been given the four digits when Iwaizumi appointed him as his right-hand man. Unlike the other men, who would’ve had to wait for permission to enter the boss’ room, Oikawa strolls right in after Iwaizumi, leaning against the wall casually when Iwaizumi heads to the shelf to pull out some folders.

“So, _Iwa-chan_ , are we gonna talk about that meeting we have with Nekoma later?” Oikawa chirps, his eyes roaming over the other man’s back profile, from the crisp white dress shirt all the way down to the polished dress shoes.

Iwaizumi frowns at the nickname Oikawa has coined for him and which he uses whenever they’re alone. “Better watch your mouth, or I’ll skin _you_ alive.”

“We both know you’ll never do that,” Oikawa says with a playful smirk.

This peaks Iwaizumi’s interest, who crosses over to Oikawa in three strides and leans in, asking, “Oh? And why is that?”

Oikawa can smell the fresh mint on Iwaizumi’s breath, courtesy of the post-meal refreshment from the restaurant they went to for lunch. He maintains the eye contact with his boss, fully aware that he’s treading dangerously on a line between them somewhere. They’ve been dancing around each other for a few months already, and though Oikawa’s mind is telling him to backtrack and laugh it off like he would usually do, his heart is swelling with so much desire that he feels like it might physically burst.

He lightly trails a hand along Iwaizumi’s shoulder, feeling the tense muscle beneath and knowing the man can snap him like a twig of he wanted to. Oikawa definitely isn’t weak, but Iwaizumi is on a whole other level altogether. Still, though Iwaizumi looks like someone rough and violent—a perfect fit for the head of Seijoh—Oikawa knows the gentleness and selflessness residing beneath that exterior.

It is with this thought that Oikawa whispers, “You know why” and leans in even closer, his eyes full of longing and a hidden request for permission. Iwaizumi doesn’t pull back, which Oikawa internally breathes a sigh of relief at, and instead pins him with an intense stare.

“Do you trust me?” Iwaizumi asks softly.

Oikawa doesn’t need to give his answer a second thought. “Of course. Completely.” He averts his eyes then, choosing instead to gaze down at Iwaizumi’s chest. “I don’t think I’ll ever trust anyone as much as I trust you.”

He doesn’t get a chance to see Iwaizumi’s expression, because all he feels are lips meeting his, warm and tender, chasing away all his worries and fear. It’s a risky move— if anyone finds out, it’ll be equivalent to a bullseye on Oikawa’s back when rival syndicates attack him to get to Iwaizumi. But Oikawa doesn’t care about any of that as he kisses back with raw passion and desire, his hands reaching behind Iwaizumi to fist handfuls of his shirt.

The two men fall into a flurry of hunger and Iwaizumi is starting to unbutton Oikawa’s shirt when there’s a knocking sound. They halt, both breathing heavily, and look towards the door. Oikawa wants to curse whoever is outside of the door for interrupting the heated moment, but then realizes that it’s good that they’re stopping now anyway, with the Nekoma meeting happening in an hour or so.

“Boss, Matsukawa and I have those files you asked for,” comes Hanamaki’s voice from outside the door. Iwaizumi calls out a reply and starts to move towards the door, but not before turning back and promising, “We’ll continue this later” to Oikawa with a knowing smirk.

Oikawa grins to himself as he stares at the back of the man he would protect with his life, would stay with until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle the most with ending fics + creating summaries :(
> 
> Thank you for reading & kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
